A World Beyond
by Nightmistress41
Summary: Eren has suffered abuse for ten years. He has learned to cope only with the help of a dragon he befriended in his dreams. When his life reaches a tipping point, will he perish alone and unwanted? Or, will he be able to get a taste of true freedom, adventure and maybe attain a relationship that transcends even time? (Main pairing: Levi x Eren. May have Mpreg later in the story.)
1. Amildegira

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters in Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Warning** : This is yaoi fanfiction so there will be boy x boy pairings. There will also be use of explicit language, violence and abuse in this story. If these things bother you, you should not continue reading.

 **A/N:** I just had this really great idea of a fantasy story involving the characters in SNK so I took to typing so I would not forget. I want to write about dragons, fairies, wars and supernatural powers. All these ideas just keep swirling in my mind. I hope I do it justice. Please bear with me and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter I – 'Amildegira'~

A soft singular sniffle was the only sound that filled the sparsely furnished bedroom of a brunette teenager. It was the only audible indication of his actions for the past thirty minutes. This act of weakness was something that Eren had promised himself never to indulge in despite of his circumstances. However, the emotions that he sealed and hoarded within him built like a crescendo and spilt forth after the events of this afternoon. By no means was he a stranger to his father's harsh words and even harsher hand, however, for some unimaginable reason, he thought today would have been different. His dad had long stopped giving a shit about him since the day his mother had passed away at the age of six.

The male adjusted his limbs a bit, still searching for a position that would bring the least aggravation to the new trophies of varying colors that littered his chest and legs. He told himself that somehow, he deserved a little of his dad's fury as he had taken away his only happiness, after all. He had years to adjust to his father's temperament which was often exacerbated by alcohol. Eren was accustomed to making excuses, hiding, covering and avoiding the problems – so much so that it ate away his friendships and other relationships at school. No longer did he speak to his best friends, Mikasa and Armin, who, up to this day, still attempted to strike up a conversation with him.

Even if he repeated to himself like a mantra that he did not care, he still felt like a grade A asshole whenever their faces of abject sadness assaulted him even in his sleep. Despite his life of solitude and depression, he felt that there was one day in the year that was still somewhat special because his dad never confronted him in anyway. That must have meant that despite his disgust and hatred for him, he still recognized him as his own blood… right? Really, that was the only thing that kept him sane, living in a never-ending cycle of torment, hurtful words and pain.

That had changed today, his seventeenth birthday. He was gifted with a closely missed beer bottle to his head, a few kicks to his chest and a litany of phrases that ensured that he knew how worthless and unwanted he was. The special day was no longer so because it was a day that his father no longer reluctantly recognized. The loss was not that big compared to the physical burden on his body but it hurt the most for some odd reason. He could no longer fool himself thinking that deep -way deep down- that his father at least acknowledged a connection between the both of them. All the words screamed at him was true and he could not pretend them away. An ache resounded in his chest that had nothing to do with his injuries and beckoned hot tears from the recesses of eyes he thought had dried up long ago.

The brunette fruitlessly tried to stem his leaky tear ducts, willing himself to sleep. At least there, he was happy. He got to dream of the one friend who made him forget; no dealing with the guilt, agony and despair of his unfortunate circumstances. It was a time all for himself. Many times, he thought about just going to sleep and never waking back up. However, his recent fight with insomnia took even that away from him. Sleep eluded him two, sometimes three days in a row and when it did bless him, it was only for a few hours. His time in his blissful fantasies was cruelly cut short due to his consistent fear of not being safe in his own home.

Fate was a heartless bastard. With a sigh falling silently from his lips, he allowed the utter weariness of sleep depravity and emotional-tiredness to lure him to his ideal place.

* * *

 **Emerald eyes snapped open to enjoy the rich landscape of luscious pastures, full trees and blooming flowers which littered the land just before a cliff overlooking a breath-taking view of sparkling cerulean waters. A wind carrying the scent of the sea, nature and a tang of sweetness rushed past him, almost knocking him over in its force. The sky was painted is warm colors of orange, yellow and pink as dusk settled. The three luminous planets in the sky no longer alarmed him as it did when he had first discovered it. It was explained to him that these orbs acted much like the moon he knew of but were inhabited by non-human beings that rarely interacted with the humans there. They were beautifully ethereal and sometimes created an entwining array of sapphire, viridian and lilac light across the darkened sky at night. A peaceful smile plastered itself unto his face as he enjoyed the alternate world – a place that made him forget everything else.**

 **He had discovered it at the age of seven when he had been so lost and confused as to why his fathered did not love him. Discovered was more akin to imagined it- like how one made an imaginary friend, he supposed. At times though, he asked himself how he ever possessed the creativity to create something so astronomically beautiful. As time passed, he stopped wondering about its origins because it did not matter. It was the place that provided him a stable comfort that eluded him in reality.**

 **A sudden whoosh of air from above, successfully threw him to the ground. However, it was nothing natural like wind. Eren's smile softened as awe, affection and familiarity shone through his facial features upon spotting an enormous obsidian creature of magnificent beauty slowly descending to join him. Its vast wings folded as the earth trembled slightly at its landing. Smokey silver inverted irises observed him for a few moments. Its tail covered in black spikes curled restlessly behind its body. The teenager ran towards the creature, clutching unto its underbelly covered in shiny scales that he had gotten accustomed to. A snort of apparent annoyance left its nostrils which sat above a mouth of wickedly sharp-looking teeth and an elegantly long neck. Yes, he had befriended an elder dragon which referred to their relationship as troublesome-but-unavoidable. Again, he doubted the skill of his imagination to create this wondrous being in such fine detail.**

" _ **You're here early, little shit**_ **." A voice echoed in his mind, the only way it communicated with him.**

 **The dragon neatly tucked its legs beneath him as he settled on the cool grass. Eren eagerly lodged himself between its side and the warm curve of its stately wing on the right to guard himself against the rapidly declining temperature. It was a habit developed from young.**

" **You know you're pleased to see me. Otherwise, you wouldn't come to meet me every time I venture here." The male snuggled against the warmth, admiring the way light reflected of the undulating scales to add to the creature's exoticism.**

 **A low growl sounded from its throat, more playful than threatening. The teenager chuckled in amusement, his mood lifting threefold.**

 **The high schooler could still remember the first time he had stumbled into this place, too emotionally wound up to appreciate the strange foreign landscape he had dreamed up. He did not think it even mattered as he was too young to recognize what was odd or not. He had entered a clearing that did not look a bit natural and looking past the thick tears escaping his eyes, spotted a dragon seemingly dozing in the middle. Not once did he stop to think about the fact this was all strange and maybe the dragon posed a threat to his well-being. Well, what seven year-old actually contemplated something so serious? The brunette had run to the creature and threw his tiny arms around it, sobbing inconsolably. It was the first time his father had raised a hand against him and struck him quite viciously in the face.**

 **He remembered the painful prickle of rough scales that painful bit into his skin. It was not enough to deter him from keeping his firm grip. Up to this day, he still chuckled when he recalled the dragon's mystified and perturbed reaction. It had been startled to full awareness and Eren reckoned that it probably, for the first time in a lifetime of eternity, was at a loss for what to do. That day he had cried a marathon of two hours – starting, stopping then resuming. He had ended up falling asleep against a thick leg, desperately clutching unto a gleamingly white claw. That was the start of their relationship which held him together during the long years.**

 **The dragon had been his confidant in all aspects of his life. Below the age of fourteen, he was a chatterbox, speaking anything and nothing which popped into his head until he was forcefully stopped with a sleeping spell. He supposed that that was the time he had earned the crude nickname of 'little shit'. In the dream, it was nice to not see the vast array of discolorations that decorated his skin permanently or the accompanying agony. At the age of fourteen, he had realized that this was his haven and ceased sharing his less than ideal circumstances to his companion. Why should the pain accompany his here as well? This was his time to pretend that life was mysterious and enjoyable as it should be.**

 **The brunette had not seen much of this world; only the forest behind him in which the two first met and the dragon itself. He saw phoenixes, wild plants –beautiful as they were dangerous- flying serpents, carnivorous unicorns and little fairies who were shy but mischievous. He realized that the dragon limited the area in which he came in contact with, may be out of protection. Not that Eren minded. He was content with what he experienced on a daily basis and much preferred his conversations with the gentle beast which in recent times, stretched more into companionable silence than actual words.**

 **This comfortable silence swirled between them, wrapping them in a blanket of familiarity. What was he to do now? He still had one year and some months of high school left. All his coping mechanisms seemed useless now that he realized that there was no pot of gold at the end of his rainbow of a messed up life. He was still a minor in the eyes of the law so running away from his father was sure to create more problems than solve them. And yet, if he did nothing, he would end up visiting the hospital more often than actually attending school. Life really had a way of dealing him the shittiest hand.**

 **He ruffled a hand through his shaggy locks. Damn it, he wished he could stay here forever and never have to return to his reality and the things that reminded him of his father. He saw his father everywhere: his school, in his friends, in teachers and even strangers. It sickened him and churned his stomach in a way that almost sent him careening to the toilet to vomit. The years had not been kind to him. He had lost more weight than was healthy for someone his age, his skin had lost its youthful glow – more pale than tan- and he could no longer count the amount of grey strands that tainted his chocolate hair.**

 **He was lost and every move he made to create a life in society seemed pointless. He doubted that he was capable of functioning properly even if he escaped from his childhood home with his life. Change was what he needed. A life completely different to the hell he opened his eyes to every morning. A wry smile tugged at his lips. A man could dream, right? He glanced up at the picturesque night sky. Indeed, he could.**

 **A nudge to his head brought his attention back to the dragon. Its nose next to his face puffed out warm air that ruffled his bangs.**

" **Eww, Levi. Don't get your snot on me," Eren mocked complained as he playfully pushed its great head away.**

" _ **Care to share your thoughts?"**_

" **Nah, they'll only bore you."**

" _ **It shan't be the first time,"**_ **the melodiously deep voice drawled.**

 **The brunette absently ran his fingers through the soft dark hairs that ran along the junction between its wing and its body. It was the only part of him that was not sharp angles, thorns or solid scales. "I wish I could stay here forever. I know this is a dream but I want it to be my reality," he whispered so softly that he thought for a minute the other would not hear him.**

 **A knowing look entered its intelligent eyes. It was aware of his years of abuse even if he never worded such events now. He was grateful that pity never filled those eyes. It knew that it was a subject he avidly avoided and thus, never brought up. Levi brought its grand wings closer to its body, wrapping Eren in further warmth.**

" _ **Go to sleep."**_

 **The teenager turned his head away, hurriedly wiping at a stray tear that escaped without his permission. He closed his eyes and willed himself to oblivion. Even in his dreams, the weariness of it all occasionally overwhelmed him. Before he completely drifted off, he thought he heard Levi say, "** _ **If you truly wish it, you need only to call."**_

* * *

All too soon, he was back in his hell called life. Glancing to his right, he read the digital numbers: 2:23 AM. Getting almost five hours of sleep was near miraculous. He dragged himself off this bed, wincing but ignoring the twangs and jolts of pain. He was not going to get anymore sleep for the rest of the night so he might as well make himself useful in completing his assignments. Funny how isolating himself from his friends and the world in general had made him more studious. But he knew it was his way of keeping his thoughts busy, away from the dangerous path of self-destruction. He flinched when he heard a creak. Slowly, he relaxed when he realized it was only the wooden structure of his house settling.

His father was a physician at Shiganshina Memorial hospital. He was a respectable doctor who saved lives in public but a miserable drunk who took out his uncontrollable rage on his son behind closed doors. At one point, Eren had confided in Mikasa and Armin about his abuse. However, Grisha wore a believably friendly mask and somehow always had the foresight and luck to hide his heavy handedness at the most crucial of times. So it was with great hurt and disappointment when his best friends did not believe his words that he suffered from constant abuse. 'No, not the kind doc who always gave them sweets and cake along with a sickeningly fake smile whenever they visited. Or the man who was an ever present help to everyone in need.' It did not help that the man, at that time, had hit him in places he was too embarrassed to put on display as proof.

To Eren, that was the breaking point of their friendship. How could they call themselves his best friends when they could not believe his words in his most vulnerable moment? If his best friends could not get it, certainly, his other friends were a lost cause. It _hurt_ to watch his friends laugh and joke around every day when his world had crashed and burned; the little pieces of himself that remained being chipped away every time he closed his house's white door behind him at evenings. His pretense at normalcy had become too much and he chose to huddle in on himself to hold himself together. Maybe, it was a lost cause.

He polished off the last of his Algebra assignment that was due the day after, Wednesday. Without another thought, he pulled out his sketch book and charcoal set which he bought secretly and dived into his private world. He had drawn many aspects of the wildlife in his dreams. It brought a sense of pride that he held such talent. However, the one thing he could not bring justice to was his depiction of Levi. Nothing could adequately illustrate the terrifyingly dangerous yet mystifying creature. Yet, it did not stop him from turning to a blank page and attempting the impossible feat. Maybe this time, he be able to put on paper the beauty he saw in his dragon. The one and only thing he knew he could call his in that universe, _Amildegira_.


	2. Change

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit violence! Please do not read if this triggers you.**

* * *

~Chapter II – 'Change'~

The bell chimed loudly indicating the end of fifth period and the start of lunch. Briskly, Eren shoved his Chemistry books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He was the first out of the class, successfully dodging the kids who felt it their duty to speak to him. Speed walking through the halls, the brunette took a sharp left and exited through an emergency exit which he had discovered was unlocked and unmanned. He made his way through shrubberies and the sparse trees that isolated the school from the businesses and buildings of urban society. The perfectly cool weather of spring urged him to seek pleasant solace in a stately Poui tree that had shed some of its flowers, carpeting the ground in a vibrant lemon yellow. The view was exquisite. From the distance, he could hear the shouts of some youthful boys playing an early game of soccer before stuffing their faces.

He ignored that, pulling out a thin cheese sandwich and his sketchbook. He spent the next forty-five minutes finishing another drawing of Levi and adding a background of fluttering flowers from a slowly wilting Poui tree. It certainly did not match the dark beauty of the creature and pulled an amused chuckle from his throat. It had been about two weeks since his birthday and three days since he had last visited his other world because of his insomnia. The worst his father had done to him in the past few days was throw a lamp at his head. He popped two Ibuprofen in his mouth before closing his eyes for a bit.

A slight rustling was his only warning before a pair of unwelcomed people interrupted his calming atmosphere.

"Eren, we finally found you!" Mikasa's voice immediately grated on his nerves.

The brunette kept his eyes closed in the hopes that his annoyance will spontaneously disappear.

"Eren, we need to talk, please," a quieter voice softly urged. It could only be Armin.

He felt them come closer and he hide a flinch. "Go away."

"Please Er, you've been looking sicker and sicker every day. I know you have been avoiding us. Please, we only want to help." The plea in the girl's tone was lost to Eren as he had stopped caring about the two of them years ago. They had betrayed him in a way that they had yet to realize and he found no room in his heart for forgiveness.

"Please leave me alone," he murmured. Only a few minutes was left until the bell rang. Was it so hard for him to hope that people just pissed off and left him the fuck alone. He specifically made it a statement to be by himself. These two were either too dull to get it or blatantly ignored the signs.

A period of silence fell upon them, however, the other two made no move to leave. They were probably contemplating another approach.

"If this is about that time when you told us that your f-"

"Stop," Eren growled out lowly, finally opening his eyes. He leveled his glare of contempt at the small blonde who began to speak. "You don't get to speak about my private life anymore. You don't get to act all familiar. We are not friends in any way, shape or form. If I had not made it clear before, I will now. The day you did not have the trust to believe what I told you proved that you are no better than strangers. You don't get to act otherwise now. Fuck off!" He snapped the last part and got a tiny sliver of sadistic delight when he saw Armin jump in shock.

Taking his time, he stood, dusted off his blazer and pants then walked away. He ignored the tearful calling of the girl who he once considered a sister. He was too broken himself to try and mend anything between him and others. He did not want to. He was better off alone. His pain was his own burden to carry.

* * *

At minutes to six in the afternoon, he returned home. The dread in the pit of his stomach lifted when he did not spot the grey Lexus in the garage. This was an odd occurrence since his dad was not on-call today. He decided to count his lucky stars. With a light skip in his steps, he entered the kitchen and pulled out his box of Lucky Charms cereal which he hid in a top cupboard which his dad never went in. Humming a soft tune, he poured some of it into a ceramic bowl, popping a few colorful marshmallows into his mouth. After he had poured some milk into it, he cleaned up then retired to his bedroom. It was never a good idea to lounge around in the open since his mere presence set his father off.

After polishing off his meal, he decided to take a quick shower since his dad still had not come home as yet. It was as he was towel drying his hair, the picture of his mother on his dresser caught his attention. The brunette froze, his hand dropping from his head. Slowly, he walked towards the furniture then picked up the frame. His heart ached as he studied the gorgeous face of his mother, eyes squinted in a wide grin while she held tightly onto her sunhat as the wind ruffled the skirt of her light yellow sundress. Her brown tresses fluttered about half-haphazardly behind her. She looked so elated and vibrant in that one moment. He was told that this picture was taken when she was in the early stages of pregnancy.

He was also told that his mother had died protecting him. To be honest, he did not recall the events personally. However, his dad had reiterated it so many times that he imagined it like it was yesterday. That unfortunate day, she was on her routine trip to the market to restock her pantry. At the age of six, Eren was a ball of energy, filled with too much curiosity and with an urgent need to display his independence by walking. With his mother's attention on the vendor, her attention on him slipped and so did her firm grip. It was almost cliched the events which unfolded later. He had cried tears upon tears from the screaming and commotion around him. He remembered the harsh screeching of tires as the guilty vehicle sped away. He remembered tugging his mother's hand, gradually becoming more slippery as she laid still on the asphalt after throwing him almost cruelly to the sidewalk. As strangers' hands tried to pull him away he had screamed, gripping her floral dress that was not so pretty anymore and quickly becoming damp with a red substance. It took him a while to understand that she would no longer kiss him excessively, or tickle him uncontrollably or smother him with her over-protective ways. He had killed her.

During that time, Grisha went through a great depression. He took months off of work and everyone in town rallied to support him while he neglected his son. It did not take him long to figure out his father's sudden change of attitude whenever he looked at him. He thought it was just a phase. A phase… Still, up to this day, he found it hard to hate the man fully for his unjustifiable actions. If anything, he understood. Maybe, he himself would have reacted the same way if he were in his shoes. However, being at the receiving end of the rage, Eren knew now that it would be better to just place a child he could not even look at in a foster home.

Gently, he placed the photo back onto the dresser. It was time to get some work done then attempt to fall asleep. The bags under his eyes were so grotesque even he shied away from looking in the mirror these days. However, more than sleep, he wanted to see, to speak with Levi.

* * *

He had woken up abruptly mid-afternoon from a nap on a lazy Saturday. Groggy, it had taken him a few minutes to identify what had woken him up. A loud bang followed by the shattering of glass reminded him clearly. The mutterings of a drunken man rose from the floor below. Grisha was in one of his worse moods, especially if he was drinking while there was still light out. Eren contemplated his options. Normally, he was relatively safe in his room. This did not seem like one of his typical fits though. He could not leave because should his father discover his absence, it would only worsen the consequences. Hiding was not an option either. Guess his only option was to wait and hope he would not end up in the hospital after the beating that was sure to occur.

Sitting up, he ran a tired hand through his messy hair. In this state, he could not even read a book to pass the time. He got up then began pacing back and forth in his room. His homework was done so that could not provide him with a distraction. Vivid green eyes fell upon his sketch book. Well, that would do.

He pulled out his charcoal and escaped into the world of art. Time slipped by as he illustrated an inflamed phoenix in mid-flight. It was he himself who had chased the bird (a word not really fitting for such a creature) away in his enthusiasm to get a better look. Levi had explained to him that they were very cautious, especially of humans. The teenager had responded that he would never hurt such a magnificent animal. The dragon replied the he knew that but not other non-human beings. It then went on to explain that there was a long history of human slaughtering its kind and other creatures alike due to their exotic characteristics. That had turned them against the humans.

 _'Foolish humans_ ,' it had said scornfully, _'They turned beasts that tried to live in harmony against them all because of greed and misplaced envy. It's a war that they would never win. Instead of killing off each other, they now have to fight against other races who are more enhanced in every way and thus, they have absolutely no chance. It's only a matter of time before the humans become extinct themselves and it would all be by their own hands. Foolish creatures, indeed.'_

It was a sad thought that the undesirable traits in humans here was the same as there. His dream world, _Amildegira_ , seemed less of a paradise when harsh reality was thrown into his lap like that.

"Eren!" a shout brought him out of his thoughts, sending his heart into overdrive.

He glanced briefly at the clock. It was a few minutes past six. The sky had already turned into navy blue. Shoving the chair backwards, he hurried to the door, wanting to answer his father immediately to placate him if only a little. He heard the heavy thumping of feet on the stairs which told him he had not moved fast enough. His heartbeat stuttered in fear. He rushed down the hall to meet his father just as he finished the last step. The older male smelt strongly of alcohol and sweat. His eyes looked slightly dazed and he seemed somewhat unsteady on his feet. The moment his eyes landed on him, a clarity ran through his orbs.

"You worthless sack of shit," he growled lowly. His words were slurred but Eren understood every word. "How dare you not answer when you are called?! You are nothing more than the fucking dirt beneath my shoes. I have provided you with everything and you still disrespect me!?"

The man grabbed his hair forcefully and flung him to the floor like a rag doll.

"I have to live in this godforsaken house with the fucking _thing_ that killed my wife. You took my everything! Everyday I have to look at your disgusting face. I never wanted you but I don't know how to get rid of you." Grisha grabbed at his hair and groaned.

The teenager's breath was exiting his mouth in accelerated short bursts. He wanted to run but that might just make thing worse. Right? His fear hit a climax when his father turned contemplative eyes on him. A decision had clearly been made. Eren scrambled off the floor, aiming to run down the steps. A hand gripped tightly around his throat, stopping his movements. The boy gasped, scratching at the arms that blocked his air supply.

"You killed my wife, so it's only right that I kill you too. It makes so much sense. What the fuck have I been doing all these years…" his dad muttered to himself.

No, this was not how he wanted to go out. Panic and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he reached behind him, burying his nails into his assaulter's face. That elicited a pained shout from the other. He was released but he felt a strong kick to his back and his stomach sunk in dread as he felt himself free falling down the flight of ten or so stairs. He did not have time to brace himself or shield anywhere. He tumbled downwards agony ripping through his body with each sharp edge he landed on, each railing his free-flying limbs hooked on and twisted due to his momentum and gravity. His head met the ground with a sickening thump as he finally reached the even landing.

His vision darkened and he swore he passed out for a few seconds. A wheeze sound filled the deafening silence and he realized it was coming from him. His chest burned in a way that told him he had broken a rib or two. His left leg sent jolting agony to his spine with every labored breath he took. He could not even move his left arm. Lying on his stomach, he realized that he was immobilized. No longer could he escape, he was too wounded.

A steady thumping allowed him to focus his dimming attention. It could only be the sound of Grisha slowly descending the steps to finish the job. He could not even crane his neck to see the other man. This was not how he pictured himself dying. Tears of utter fright and panic flowed from his eyes. He screamed for help but only a startling high-pitched keen escaped his lips. Sobs escaped from his mouth, shaking his body and bringing even more excruciating anguish.

It hurt. He did not want to die. A foot stepped onto his left leg and he cried out, his throat raw. If he just laid there, he was going to die. However, there was nothing he _could_ do. The pressure disappeared from his injured leg. Then, he was kicked in his chest with so much strength that it turned him over to his back. Blood spluttered out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. It was getting harder to breath. His heart was pumping painfully in his chest. Sweat covered his entire body. He had a clear view of the man who was supposed to be his father.

The man looked down at him with a detached but satisfied expression as if he was righting all the wrongs in this world. Maybe in his mind, he was doing just that.

"P-please, dad. Stop. D-don't do this. Please!" Eren rasped out in a pathetic plea through the blood that was almost choking him.

Shoving glasses to the bridge of his nose, the man crouched down next to the brunette's head. He looked soberest now than he had ever been in years.

"You are not my fucking son," he stated plainly, before wrapping his thick fingers back around his neck.

Eren clutched weakly, uselessly at the arms with his only working hand. Someday, he knew that this might have happened but he had refused to believe that a human could do that to their own child. Clearly, he was wrong. He had not thought much about the future. Now, regrets and plans that could have been flashed across his mind. He did not want to die. Not like this. Not like this. He could not even say goodbye to Levi. He gasped weakly as this vision started fading from the lack of oxygen.

 _Amildegira_ and its wonders he would never get to fully experience flashed across his mind. He still wanted to explore there with Levi. Converse with his dragon. Enjoy its company. He did not even get a chance to thank the creature for being a constant pillar in his life even if his presence was a burden it merely tolerated. He had not done a single thing for it except complain about matters that suddenly seemed unimportant now. Oh how he wished he could get one more glimpse of his splendid dark figure of sheer power and terrifying beauty.

"Lev…i…" he whispered as his hand fell away too weak to even stay upright. His lungs burned, his vision blurred. He was so tired. A dull ring echoed in his ears as his mind blanked.

He felt a sudden shift in the air. It was so cold. He barely had the presence of mind to note the absence of fingers around his throat. A large black blur shifted in front of his half-lidded eyes. His eyes slipped closed as he allowed the heaviness to wash over him and drag him into the welcoming arms of nothingness. Death seemed so welcoming.


	3. Save

~Chapter III – 'Save'~

 **Levi swished its tail temperamentally. It could not shake off a heavy foreboding feeling this night. It kept a stern eye on the two fairies – more fitting to call them imps- who had decided it was their job to disturb its peace while the brat was away. Mischief glittered in their iridescent eyes as they dodged back into the bushes upon their tiny wings. The brat had set off an irritating precedent that it was 'friendly' (it scoffed at the word) enough to interact with. The dragon had spent thousands of years apart from other beings and their pointless squabbles and politics. Past experiences of relationships and ill-forged alliances had left a bitter taste in its mouth. They had taken advantage of its power, using the aged being only as a chest piece to win intentional wars. It all left it with no desire to align itself with anyone other than itself.**

 **Being one of the only five elder dragons in the seven realms, it was certainly a blow to the powers when Levi had disappeared without a word to live on the fringes of society on the fifth plane. It was a well-thought out move seeing as those who occupied high society turned their noses up to step anywhere beneath the sixth realm. Uppity, pompous shit stains they were.**

 **As the mystical beast it was, it possessed abilities which usually tipped the scales in battles where both sides were evenly matched. One of those was its vast magical powers which could have been used to destroy planets if it chose to. However, it rarely dipped into that pool since its strength and fire-breathing were enough to curb any threat. The dark drake could also keep track of events happening in all realms. Well, it did not have an all seeing eye, however, it had quite the discerning ear. This helped it in making informed decisions on whether it was a clever idea to roam around on the fringes of society or hoard itself in its lavish palace.**

 **The last ability that was worth mentioning was its telepathic abilities. It was an easy task to read and project its thoughts into the minds of others. This was where its puzzlement about the doe-eyed brat began. From the moment they first met, it heard static silence from the recesses of his mind. It highly doubted that the little shit did not think but not being an unwelcome guest to those thoughts threw the creature for a loop. The words 'share what's on your mind' sounded so foreign on his tongue. After many theories, Levi settled for the theory that it was probably due to the brat being physically absent and somehow had the uncanny ability to project some of himself into different realms. The dragon realized, then, that the boy had a supernatural gift of unknown limits. Very few humans had unnatural powers like that and the few that did were tremendously powerful. Once discovered, they usually were immediately drafted into an army.**

 **The dragon could not be sure until it met Eren personally. However, it doubted an error in its conclusion. Anything supernatural, that came from the second realm on which the brunette resided, was extremely rare or non-existent. Eren would be the first case it was aware of and probably the start of a reign of terror should other realms find out. The dragon blinked lazily and stretched its great wings out for a bit.**

 **All it ever thought about was Eren. It blamed it on the fact that he was the only being it had interacted with willingly after several millennia of isolation. It remembered the shock and puzzlement when, on that fateful day, its peace was rudely interrupted by a human child dripping with disgusting fluids from his eyes and nose. It was the first time in its life that it was at a lost for what to do. Admittedly. It was tempted to shake off the child cruelly and disappear (as he did not slaughter children) but after an hour of non-stop tears, a tiny prickle in its heart allowed the brat to do as he pleased. His odd ability was an added incentive.**

 **Its caution for the human only disappeared after five years of constant nightly interactions. It had learned that the boy lived in disturbing circumstances where he had lost his mother and his father was an abusive asshat. At first, it was just a mere detail about Eren that shaped its image of him. However, spending years with him, caused something to build between them and it could no longer think about the other as just another human being who was destined to be consumed by the seven deadly sins and ultimately, destroy even himself. It refused to entitle the emotion as fondness.**

 **In recent years, the brunette had stopped sharing his dismal life at home and they spent more time enjoying the silent company than saying words. It was a change that Levi definitely did not mind. In truth, it preferred that. However, it did not fail to notice the wistful smiles, the watery far-off gaze that often entered those expressively gorgeous eyes of green. Truly, it frustrated the dragon that it was ignorant and could not take away the brat's pain. The night when Eren had turned a new age, had been the day that Levi came to a firm decision. It would come for the brunette whenever the circumstances became too much for the boy to bear. All he had to do was call him.**

 **A sickening feeling shifted to the pit of its stomach. Levi sat up, more alert. This feeling was so foreign and it was irritating that a great being such as itself could not pinpoint the source of its mild anxiety. The dragon paid closer attention to the millions of voices chattering in the various realms. He picked through them, sorted and identified and still came up empty-handed. Then, it heard its name. The voice was strikingly familiar and although very soft, the words jolted through his mind with avid clarity. It did not sound right. Levi knew by the bresthless whisper that the brat was in danger. An insurmountable anger filled its chest and brought it to its feet.**

 **The powerful dark beast stretched out its wings, created a portal to the second realm and released a deafening roar of raw rage simultaneously. Birds flew away from their nests in fright and an unnatural silence descended upon the forest. Smoke escaped his mouth as with a powerful stroke of his wings he was flying and through the portal in seconds. It took him even less time to reach the location from which it had heard its name -a wooden house in the middle of a suburban area.**

 **It landed on the side of the structure, creating mass destruction in the form of a devastating earthquake. Cracks appeared along the ground and through the asphalt. Houses weak in foundation shuddered then collapsed. The house in front of it only wobbled threateningly but did not fall apart. It raised a strong hand to swipe it across the top of the building. The first floor of the house was reduced to splinters of wood and destroyed furniture that flew to land noisily on the road. Levi cleared the rest of the rubble that prevented it from having a clear view of the brat.**

 **What it saw, drew an outraged growl from its jaws. A man stood over Eren who was broken and battered on the floor. The man, most likely the poor excuse of a father, was so determined to finish the job that he did not seem to notice the sudden lack of a roof over his head. Immediately, it once again swiped its clawed hand and flung the man away from the teenager. Satisfaction filled him as the man flew through the wooden wall of the house and slid across the asphalt to end up as a bloody stain of bones and flesh on the house opposite this one.**

 **It turned its attention to the young male and a tiny bubble of concerned welled up in its throat. He looked broken and on the verge of death. No, by the shallow breathing and the stuttering beat of his heart, he would die if it did not take swift action.**

 _" **Brat,"**_ **it called. When there was no response, he tried again. There was not a single sound from his mind. Levi could not tell if it was because of his condition or his abilities.**

 **Gently as possible, it gathered the wounded human in its hands and braced him against its chest. A guttural sound gathered in his throat a second before scalding flames exited its mouth to destroy the rest of the house. The place of Eren's nightmares would be forever erased. The aged creature decided that he would never return to this godforsaken place. It was tempted to spread the fire to the other houses but felt it a little petty, especially since it was in an urgent situation.**

 **With a last look of contempt, it dove back through the portal, leaving the sounds of despair, death and destruction in its wake.**

* * *

" _Hange_!" Levi bellowed telepathically as it landed in the disorganized herbal garden of a night elf who practiced witchcraft. Clusters of tormentil, magnolia, rosemary and many other plants used in her trade were crushed in utter disregard. It had gotten Eren to this location in less than a minute, however, the quickly decreasing volume of his vital signs were setting the beast a little over the line of concern.

A tall figure exited the tiny excuse of a home on the edges of civilization, appearing just as messy as the once vibrant garden. Her dark locks were pulled into a messy ponytail while her spectacles looked unintentionally skewed on her face. She had a pseudo-annoyed expression on but the dragon knew that the odd woman could not maintain an ounce of seriousness even if her life depended on it.

"After six thousand and fifty-three years of ignoring me, this is how you plan on getting back into my good graces? By trampling on my precious plants?"

" _I'll restore it later. I need you to save this child now._ " It reluctantly withdrew the limp body from his chest and presented him for the witch to take. His stuttering heart rate and soft painful-sounding wheezing set its hairs on edge.

An exaggerated gasp fell from her lips. "A human? I'm actually shocked. Out of all the races you could have gotten involved with…" she trailed off, her meaning quite clear to the old being.

" _Hange, stop wasting time. You know that healing magic is not my forte. I would not have come to you if I did not need to."_ The dragon cringed internally to admit its shortcomings.

The elfin female carefully gathered Eren into her arms and briskly carried him into her cottage. "Wait out here. I don't know how long this will take. The kid's in really bad shape," Hange threw over her shoulder before the wooden door slammed behind her, sending a shudder through the delicate structure.

Levi did not even have the presence of mind to give a sarcastic reply like where else it would have stayed. Instead, it lowered itself unto the ground, making itself as comfortable as possible. Its ears were ever alert for the brat's heartbeat. Minutes passed into hours and just when impatience had crossed its threshold, the night elf re-emerged from her dwelling. A tail lined with spikes swished around restlessly. It waited for her to speak first.

Hange ran a tired hand through her already ruffled hair. She scratched behind a pointed ear before reaching for her pipe she usually kept in her belt around her waist. Her face crumbled in mild disappointment when she discovered its absence. She sighed heavily then spoke. "Fixing bones is a lengthy task. He's stable. I healed the life-threatening and particularly troubling wounds. Seeing as he is a very mortal being, I did not dare to use more magic than necessary. I don't know if the effect will cause more harm than good and I did not want to face your wrath by testing his humanly limits. So although he is left with some nasty bruising, he'll live to see another day as I'm certain you are aware. I placed a spell on him to keep him asleep so he would not have to face the worst of the pain."

The fire drake relaxed its muscles, unaware when they had become tensed. A gruff hum from its throat signaled its agreement.

"Now, there's some explaining that needs to be done."

 _"Don't annoy me, Hange."_

"You owe me, Levi."

 _"I'll pay you. That should generously cover whatever debt I've amassed."_

"Levi," she said sharply.

Clearly, she was in one of her more stubborn moods. However, that still was not enough for it to share any knowledge of its charge with the other woman. It had been only the two of them for a decade. Levi was not ready to change that just yet. The dragon denied it fervently when its mind labelled its actions as possessive. No, it was just protective.

 _"I'll tell you when I choose to and not before,"_ it huffed as it stood to its feet, stretching its leathery wings. _"Bring me the boy."_

A look like a fitful child who did not get her present plastered itself unto her face. She did not made a move to follow its request.

"He's not from here, isn't he?" she had begun fishing for answers. "You never ever venture close to even the most rural human habitations and there is no way a human could stumble upon the places you visit. No…. not unless he's one of those humans with unknown abilities…" she trailed off, her expression shifted into contemplation. It was usually reserved for her unspeakable experiments.

A threatening growl slowly climbed out of its throat. Its claws clenched the soil underfoot while its eyes narrowed. A shame to lose an acquaintance of old, really.

Hange held up both arms in a placating gesture when she realized the sudden danger she was in. It did nothing to defuse the situation.

"I-I'll get the human," she stuttered out.

She hurried inside and back out, almost tripping in her haste. She deposited the child in Levi's outwaiting frontal limbs. The dragon spared a quick glance to Eren and was pleased to see that he appeared substantially healthier. It returned its full attention back to the figure before it. Leaning close to her face, it allowed smoke to escape its mouth as it put razor-sharp teeth in wicked display.

 _"You ever get that look on your face again when you refer to_ ** _my_** _brat and I will end your life quite swiftly. No matter where he is from or what he is, he's mine and would never be a subject of one of your experiments. Clear?"_

"Crystal," the brunette elf squeaked out. She did not dare say anything else lest it snapped the dragon's thread-like restraint.

The death-like stare continued for another minute in tense, frightening silence. With a last huff of hot air that Hange certainly felt, Levi lifted its wings and shot to the sky. It left her garden in its destroyed state in spiteful anger. It glided through the air, absentmindedly admiring the luminescent planets in the sky. Turning, its wings beat purposefully as it headed towards its palace in the sky. The palace was surround by barriers of protective spells. Noone had yet to discover it. There Eren would be safe.

Levi was quite aware of the shit it had now become involved in by bringing Eren here. It had broken its promise to not get involved with other beings long ago. However, it would be dragged right in the middle of the races' feuds should any of the warring nations find out its location and Eren's existence. Worst yet, if the human king did. Eren would certainly be recruited forcefully and used until death then discarded like garbage. It did not help that the boy was as ignorant as a new-born. The first thing it had to do was educate the child that this place was far from paradise. It needed to teach him the common Amildegirian tongue, the written language as well as the more important laws and politics which governed the land. It had its work cut out for it.

The dragon passed through its four barriers, then over midnight glittering waters to an enormous scenic waterfall that rumbled loudly with tumultuous opaque water flowing from a winding river just above it. The beast flew over its vast lands of fertile soil that nurture mature trees over centuries of years old, flowers that ranged from rare to common in wild bunches and a healthy supply of creatures that lived off the land. Too soon, he reached the east landing of his palace. He descended, landing gracefully unto the gleaming marble floor.

Almost immediately, voices accosted it. "Welcome back, master!"

His four servants stood near the door at attention. It had long told them that there was no need for the formality but they seemed hard of hearing. Sighing internally, it inclined its head in acknowledgement which somehow greatly satisfied them.

 _"Petra, come."_

A petite woman with honey brown hair and golden eyes stepped forward. Her gentle nature was deceptive. No one would ever guess that she was a shifter who consumed human hearts occasionally.

 _"I need you to look after this human child. He would be asleep for the next few days, recovering from some injuries. Ensure that he does not waste away in that period. No harm in to come to him."_ Levi glanced at the other three to ensure that the orders were meant for them as well.

"Yes, sir." The woman lifted the teenager from the dragon's grasp with ease. "What's his name?"

 _"Eren. Gunther, if Petra needs to leave for whatever reason, you'll take over. Eld and Oluo, go make yourselves useful and prepare a bath for the kid. I hope you have not slacked off in my absence and the place has been cleaned to my satisfaction. If not, I'll enjoy my time thinking of a suitable punishment."_

"I-t's clean, you could eat off the floor," Oluo stuttered out nervously.

It was hard to keep the look of disgust from its face. Flicking a clawed limb of dismissal in their direction, it said, _"I'll be the judge of that."_

It waited until the glass door to the landing was closed before turning to face the scenery outside. A pleasant wind passed, rustling the leaves around it. Letting instincts take over, it allowed the beginnings of the transformation to work through its body. Its body shrank to a tenth of its original size. Next its limbs turned into legs and arms then its spine curved to mimic one of a human's. Its face followed, shifting into high sculpted cheekbones, a strong jaw and straight nose. The last to change was its skin from shiny, obsidian scales to pale skin that still held traces of scales over certain areas. Nothing it could do about that or its inhuman silver eyes. In the place of the dragon stood a man, albeit a bit vertically challenged.

Levi shook out his shoulders and took a few unsteady steps forward, trying to get accustomed to the new form. With slight annoyance, he ran his fingers through his midnight locks to fix the long strands from falling into his face. It had been a while since he had adorn such an appearance. How troublesome. A slight crease settled between thin elegant eyebrows as he turned and sauntered through the doors into the palace. He stopped by the master bedroom first to put on a robe to show a certain level of modesty which he was told was appropriate in all settings.

When he finally found the guest room in which Eren was placed, he discovered that the brat was already cleaned and tucked into the king-sized bed. He nodded at Petra and asked her to leave for a bit. Slow steps took him to the side of the bed. Taking a seat on the edge, he studied the brat in detail. Earlier, he was covered in blood and grime. Now his skin was cleaned to show that his complexion was just a shade darker than his own which was a lot different than the tanned skin he was used to seeing in the last ten years. There were no blooming bruises on his face which was most likely thanks to Hange's work. However, nothing could hide the dark bags under the child's eyes. He ran his fingers over them, mindful of his sharp nails. Eren was a lot thinner than he had thought too. It was not going to help that he'd be bed bound for the next few days.

Moving on, he pulled up his night shirt. The teen's chest and stomach were covered in a barrage of colorful contusions which ranged from red to yellow to black. The dragon had no doubt that his back probably looked quite similar. He spent the next few minutes mapping the imperfections and discolorations on the brunette's body -proof that he had failed to save him in time. He was under no obligations to do so however, the guilt heavy in his chest told him otherwise. He had knowledge of the violence but pretended it away, following the child's lead. Now, he knew better. Now, he would ensure that this would not happen a second time. Eren was his to protect at all costs. He watched the steady rise and fall of the brat's chest for a moment until his self-satisfaction was fulfilled.

With a fond flick to the kid's forehead, he finally left the room. This room was where Eren stayed asleep for the next ten days.

* * *

"Your majesty, I just received a report that the elder dragon that has taken residence in this realm has been sighted last night. It appeared to have created another portal to another realm and shortly returned with something clutched to its chest. It moved too fast for our scouters to recognize the object it had or determine where it went," an informant of the scouting squad reported urgently.

The king tapped a finger against the armrest of his throne, observing the man kneeling at the bottom of his stairs. When he finally spoke after a prolonged silence, his voice was deceptively calm.

"So basically, you've gathered nothing new. Why did you think that news of the dragon's sighting was something to disturb me with?"

"W-well, your majesty, under your orders, we are to report every sighting of the dragon since our goal is to capture it so that we can win the war against the elfin nation and reacquire our stolen land. F-from the d-dragon's trajectory, he seemed to have come from the western forest that borders the wild lands."

"So you know our goal yet you report to me about could be's and seem to's. Those would not get my hands on the dragon! The next time you stand before me with no new news that would actually get me the flying beast, I would consider taking more drastic means against your useless squadron." The king gave a careless flick of his wrist before standing.

A confused look came upon the bended man's face. Realization alit his features seconds before his head was detached with the swing of a sword. His head rolled to one of the pillars carved with silver and emerald stone, leaving a trail of blood.

"I hope you got that," the king addressed the boy who had accompanied the informant. "Find out what the dragon went to retrieve and where I can find the beast. Your troop has one month to find **something** before more heads start rolling. Someone clean up this mess." He ordered before shifting his silk cloak about him and stalking back to his chambers.

The efforts to find the dragon increased fourfold. Desperate men would do anything once their lives were at risk.


	4. Adjusting

**A/N: Melyway, Tessa the ciclopse and yume76, thanks for taking the time to drop a comment. Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far xD. I don't know if this chapter is slow-paced but I hope you readers find it interesting all the same. :D**

* * *

~Chapter IV – 'Adjusting'~

The first thing that Eren made note of, when he came to, was the unnatural softness beneath his back. Was this heaven? It felt as if he was lying on a bed of clouds. The second thing that hit him was the pain. It was not an unmanageable pain but it ached deeply, radiating through his entire body. This was something he was familiar with. Disappointment dropped into his stomach like molten lead. He had escaped the jaws of death. And for what? To continue this charade of a life that would ultimately end without him accomplishing shit in life?

His thoughts screeched to a grinding halt when he heard two muffled unfamiliar voices speaking in a language he had never heard before. The guttural pronunciation of harsher sounds and the light rolling of others sealed in the fact that the language was not anything he could identify. This made him a bit anxious since he had a basic idea of most languages in the world. Where the heck was he?

A door barely made a creak as it opened and the voices came closer. Mild panic filled him as wild theories filled his mind. Had his father sold him to foreigners to finally get rid of him? Or, did social services take him away and somehow managed to ship him to the farthest country known to man just for shits? More thoughts surfaced to feed his panic and fear. He willed his eyes to open or move his limbs but they remained heavy and non-responsive to command. Foreign speaking continued and when hands began lifting and undressing him, his panic escalated to the maximum level.

" _Don't fucking touch me!"_ he screamed in his mind even as his mouth remained frustratingly closed. _"Move! Why wouldn't my goddamn limbs move as I want them to?"_

He kept up a steady stream of expletives when he felt invasive hands move lower.

" _I've got to say, those are some rather creative ways to tell someone to fuck off,_ " a rich, husky voice flowed through his mind.

" _Levi,"_ he breathed, relieved but instantly puzzled. This was certainly a new development. Never before had the dragon spoken to him when he was conscious. He was conscious, right? _"I'm dreaming?"_

" _I highly doubt that, brat."_

" _So, why can I hear you?"_

" _Because I have the odd ability to speak into your mind."_

Eren groaned mentally and wished he could execute the eye roll much needed for that obvious statement.

" _Ask stupid questions and you get stupid answers."_

The brunette resisted the urge to begin an argument about the validity of his question to focus on his more pressing concern.

" _Why can't I move?"_

" _I had someone place a spell to keep you asleep. Obviously, your mind woke up before the effects of the spell wore off."_

How was any of this obvious? " _What?"_ was his very intelligent response.

" _Don't hurt your brain, kid. I'll correct the situation soon enough."_

No sooner had that deep voice whisked through his mind than a voice of similar tone spoken out in clear authority using the same strange language. Eren's mind blanked in moderate shock and bewilderment. Hands immediately lowered him back into the feather-like material then disappeared. A new language that the teenager could not even hope to even vaguely understand filled his ears despite the low volume. Slowly, the laden feeling slipped off his legs, arms, chest and finally his eyelids. It took him two attempts before his eyes fully opened. It felt as if he was emerging to the surface after a long swim underwater.

When his vision finally cleared, emerald eyes drank up the unfamiliar details of a lavish room, twice the size of a floor in his home. Old antique furniture polished and gleaming, artistic vases filled with white flowers to brighten a room filled with tones of grey and dark blues, heavy drapes half-drawn across an expansive window which allowed in light that was a little too bright, elaborate designs followed along the borders of ceilings, doors and windows… Everything screamed expensive. Was that real gold?

What pulled his awed attention like a metaphorical snap of a rubber band was the presence of three individuals in the room with him – two males and one female. However, his attention was drawn to the one who stood stately in front. Dominance and power oozed from the man's regal posture; the sharp jawline, sculpted check bones and the straight line of a nose over pale enticing lips all combined to form the blank features of unearthly allure. Ebony hair which carelessly fell around his face from an equally careless 'masculine' bun was a stark contrast to his porcelain skin. When his eyes finally fell unto silver orbs that were very much non-human, he finally realized just who he was ogling. His mouth felt even drier than before. Suddenly, he was very happy that his face or lips did not as yet work quite properly to display or voice how mesmerized he was by the beast.

" _Levi, is that you?"_ he asked internally, knowing the answer but needing a verbal confirmation. This could not be real. The dragon was supposed to have been a figment of his imagination.

"Do your eyes fail you just as your tongue, brat?" the man said, his melodiously deep voice carried throughout the room.

Viridescent eyes widened. Eren opened his mouth to reply but only croaks escaped his lips. His throat burned from the dryness and disuse. He watched as Levi said something to the other two occupants of the room. They left shortly after.

" _You're human…"_ he commented when his attempts to speak out loud failed. They somehow could communicate telepathically so what the heck.

" _A merely convenient transformation,"_ he drawled as he walked to the side of the bed.

'How is this real?' It felt so surreal, an out of body experience.

Eren stared at the vertical pupils that studied him in turn. He knew that look. It was the contemplative look of whether he should breach a topic that was better left untouched. The dragon in human form, reached over, grasping his arms to pull him into a seated position. His entire body protested. The brunette found that he barely had the strength to keep his head upright. With an arm steady around his shoulders, his attention was directed to his exposed chest. There were small patches of black marks here and there over clear indentations of ribs against skin.

" _You remember how you got those_?" the mythical being asked with an uncharacteristic gentleness.

The horror of that night resurfaced to his mind in vivid detail and settled with a nauseous sensation to the pit of his stomach. The hateful words, the murderous intent, the excruciating pain of inflicted injuries… He could never forget even if he wanted too. He felt even sicker and would have thrown up if there was anything in his stomach.

" _Yeah…"_

" _I guess I was your knight in fucking armour…"_

A wisp of air exited his lips in a dry chuckle that betrayed his depressed mood.

" _I brought you to my realm which probably means jack shit to you. It will all be explained to you later so that it makes more sense. All you should note now is that there is a shitload of miles between you and that place you call a home."_

" _And my… that man?"_ Eren asked tentatively, quietly.

"…"

It was a silence that spoke volumes. A rough sound escaped his throat, a bit clearer this time. He was laughing. His world had finally crumbled completely and it was just so…unbelievable that he had to laugh. His own dad tried to kill him. The man hated him so much that he had looked into his eyes while he choked the life out of him, quite aware of his actions. Now that same man, his father, was no more. He should feel relieved, happy…. He could feel his face contort into something ugly as feelings he had repressed for so long evaded his tight grip of control. Hot tears ran down his cheeks in heavy torrents as agony gripped his chest tightly.

No, he felt bitter, hurt, angry, deep deep sorrow and loss. Sobs racked through his body with such force that it pained him.

He reached out, ignoring the distasteful look on the other being's face, to grip his free hand. It grounded him; only provided him a small comfort as he cried a lifetime of tears he had suppressed for too long. He felt like a big chunk of him had been ripped out and put through the grinder. They said time healed everything. Right now, he called bullshit on that fucking saying.

* * *

Eren fell into a deep depression after that. All he felt like doing was to listlessly stare out the window that, from his supine position, displayed a gorgeous view of the sky. Not that he could really appreciate it in his state of mind. He ignored the four other individuals who occasionally disturbed his blank staring. Reluctantly, he had learned their names from Levi who had introduced them to him with a bored drawl. Petra, the poor woman, tried on several occasions, to persuade him to eat a meal. A language barrier had never been so helpful in assisting him to disregard her efforts. He noted an IV line to his arm and another to his neck. That should keep him alive, right? Well, there was not much to live for, anyway.

It was on the third day that Levi himself put a swift end to Eren's unintentional hunger strike. He had stalked into his room, a bowl in hand. Grabbing his jaw, he had painfully pried it open and all but shoved the spoon down his throat.

"I did not go through the fucking trouble of saving your ass for you to starve yourself to death, you suicidal shitstick," he had grumbled more irritated than ever.

After an afternoon of retching in a toilet bowl, Eren had decided it was better to comply with the dragon's rules. From then, he slowly consumed light soups which turned into heavier broths and the occasional porridge. After three more days, he was allowed to eat roasted meat, something he would describe as pie and steamed veggies. It was a welcomed menu after days of liquid meals.

He noticed a drastic improvement in his condition. Strength filled him and soon restlessness. His bones ached to move. On the eighth day, the painful task of rehabilitation began. He never knew how tiring it was to attempt to walk upon legs whose muscles had atrophied with the lack of use. Frustration and determination overshadowed all other feelings and he threw himself blindly into accomplishing each daily goal.

Suffice to say, it took him a full month to regain full control of his motor capabilities. It filled him with pride to have come so far from being completely dependent on Gunther or Eld for mobility to walking on his own. During that time, he learned a bit of the _Amildegirian_ language and could carry out short, very short, conversations with Levi's servants. At least, he understood basic instructions. He had also gotten a lot closer to the four. He had learned each of their personalities and easily switched from strangers into the initial phases of friendship. He also suspected that they were more mischievous behind that air of deference to their master.

During that period, Eren saw little of Levi. He assumed that he had pissed off the creature to the point of his complete avoidance. In retrospection, he did agree that his actions at the beginning were a bit drastic and a big 'fuck you' to the one who saved his life.

So in addition to voluntarily helping around with the chores of the palace, he began formulating plans to get back into the dragon's good graces. He had asked Petra what Levi's favourite things were. The unhelpful response was gold. How was he supposed to get this hands upon damn gold? So in desperation, he had enquired about his favourite foods? Eren knew from the drawn out pause and sideway glances that she pulled 'fur back mammoths' from her ass. But he was desperate so he rolled with it anyway. He beseeched Eld to teach him to hunt. Oluo seemed too much of an asshole to even bother. Even without understanding three-quarters of what he said, he could spot a pompous, self-righteous prick from miles away.

At the end of four days of intense training, Eld had patted him on the back with a proud hum of achievement. With a bow in hand and a spear in the other, he was now ready to hunt. Really, he should have known better. The shifting eyes of mischief, the barely concealed laughter behind strained conversations and the patronizing tones he thought he had imagined should have warned him of the loads of bullshit he was being fed for days.

As he stood in front of a beast, on grassy plains, the size of a fucking mini mountain, his bow and spear suddenly felt sorely inadequate. Yes, fur back mammoths were real. He was not told that they had four tusks that looked quite welcoming to impaling flesh, or that the beasts were territorial or that they had beady eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. The only disadvantage was its extremely slow movements which saved him from being crushed immediately even if he was unable to outrun the mammal.

Ultimately, he was saved by the same individual he wanted to make up with who came swooping down just as his stamina had run out. The dragon in its original form with intimidating wings and gleaming scales, slashed at the mammoth with his claws and crushed the rest of its body with his weight.

The look he shot Eren made it clear that he was very displeased as well as utterly unimpressed. Before he could open his mouth to utter apologizes, Levi had swooped him up, knocking the wind out of him, and carried him back to the palace. It took the dragon a minute to cover the same distance which took him half a day on foot… Not that it mattered especially when guilt weighed heavily on his tongue for placing himself in danger – not that he was fully to blame. That day, everyone was punished severely. The disquieting words of anger were more terrifying than shouts.

" _Sorry, Levi. I only wanted to get you something to apologize with. Petra said that fur-back mammoths were your favorite food. I'm sorry. Can we go back to how we used to be?"_ Eren had mentally thrown at the dragon when he was not allowed to speak. He had watched a shift of posture in his human form which he connected to mild surprise – a puzzle to solve later. Instead, he turned wide disarming eyes upon Levi and got away with banishment to his room for the rest of the day. Flinging a look of smug delightful payback over his shoulders, he slunk like a scolded five year old to his 'time-out corner'.

Despite all the "it was all in good fun" or "we were not going to let harm come upon him" or "we had a close eye upon him the whole time", Oluo and the gang spent the next two days cleaning every corner of the palace, every plate and cutlery from scratch. That day, things went back to normal between Levi and him. Well, as normal as their familiarly stilted interactions between human and dragon could be.

His grief had not fully disappeared but, officially, his depressed phase was over.


	5. Imminent Danger

**A/N:** I want to thank those who took a bit of their time to review. I really like knowing your thoughts on the chapter. Yes, this story eventually ends up with some very steamy action between Levi and Eren but it builds up slowly and is very plot-heavy. Hope you guys don't mind. Without any further stalling, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **~Chapter V – 'Imminent Danger'~**

"So _Amelidegira_ consists of two large continents: Shiganshina and Trost. Currently, we reside above Shiganshina in which the human king presides over his rapidly diminishing territories." Levi mumbled rapidly in his usual bored drawl. He had spent another month using unorthodox methods to ensure that Eren was now fluent in the common tongue of this new world. When the beast implied a later crash course to learn the language spoken in the capital city of Shiganshina -Stohess- Eren had shuddered in horror, trying to repress the trauma he had received from not being a fast enough learner. Now, the raven-haired being, schooled him on the geography, politics and customs of the land. It was almost too much to take in.

His illusion of a paradise was shattered rather early after the dragon immediately dived into full details of human's actions in hunting down supernatural beings, upheaving homes and slaughtering new born beasts in order to get their hands upon rare "merchandise". They peeled the flesh of creatures with exotic skins such as merfolk or flying serpents. They enslaved beasts and mutilated their bodies so they were ruined for eternity so that they had no power to rebel. Humans, in that period of depravity, had seen themselves as prideful beings, everything meant for their taking. They obviously had not realized that they were far from the top of the food-chain and had awakened a hatred in all beings supernatural.

It had led to numerous wars where both sides lost mass numbers. Some races even went extinct. Levi had lamented the fact that human were not one of the unfortunate few. "Resilient like fucking cockroaches," he'd scoffed and the brunette felt just like one.

The resentment was so great that it made alliances out of the bitterest of enemies. Elven nations had allied with ogres, trolls and goblins to take down the common threat. Dwarves lent their expertise in forging the strongest of armour sets. Even the spirits of the forests cursed mankind and forced them to stay confined to their corner of the continent behind walls that would eventually crumble. Levi had said that maybe if they showed an ounce of remorse for their actions, the other beings would not see it as their life's duty to rid the planet of their existence. Up to today, the barbaric treatment of non-humans continued.

"Most of the king's lands to the north and west have been overtaken by the elfin forces. The humans have become desperate because their resources dwindle while their numbers still grow. If they are not killed, then they'll eventually starve to death."

Eren gulped nervously. What the hell had he gotten himself involved in? It was so hard to wrap his head around everything. It was mind-blowing to think that all the mythical creatures and fairy-tale beings actually existed. Back home, they only thing he had to worry about was passing his subjects and even that did not hold the same morbid influence over life and death as the scenario presented to him now. It left him nervous and out-of-place.

Swallowing through a thick lump in his throat, he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I need you to understand that the minute you walk out of my territory you are in danger. You are in danger from both humans and especially from other supernatural beings who, fortunately or unfortunately, don't distinguish been good and bad humans. Do you want to know how humans have survived until now despite all odds being against them?"

Eren looked away, his shirt becoming too stuffy all of a sudden. "How?"

"Every generation or two, a few humans are born with gifts – power over elements or life itself. That must have been a blessing to the monarch at that time which became acutely aware of their impending doom. These humans were -are- stolen from their homes the moment they are discovered and forced to fight before they even hit puberty. I've seen many of those children die a dog's death fighting a fight that ultimately was no fault of their own. Many don't live past the age of twenty, the overwork of being a one-man-army too much for their mortal bodies to handle. However, they are a force to be reckoned with."

"See, humans are not above selfishly using and discarding their own kind as long as it fits their purposes." Utter contempt latched onto Levi's features.

Eren shrank into his chair. He almost asked if he hated him the same. The thought was immediately dispelled when fingers ruffled his hair.

"And that's why you should never get close to the humans in this realm."

"Huh?" Confusion flared its head.

The dragon slouched against the desk beside his temporary student, suddenly appearing physically older. He ran slender fingers through long midnight hair which instantly reminded Eren of his exquisite beauty. He looked away.

"Eren, speak to me without words."

A chocolate eyebrow raised to almost touch his hairline. _"Like this?"_

Levi followed suit, continuing the conversation telepathically. _"Normal humans usually can't project their thoughts into other beings' mind. It's a skill that few beings who are ancient and more powerful, like myself, possess."_

Even now, all he got was wordlessness from the teenager's mind even though his face displayed his thoughts clearly.

" _What are you saying?"_

" _You're clearly one of the rare few who was blessed, or cursed, with abnormal abilities."_

" _But I-I'm… You said… I'm from the second realm. You said that people with abilities only appeared in this realm."_ Eren spluttered out incoherently.

" _One learns new things everyday,"_ was his sarcastic response.

" _Levi,"_ was his chastising tone. He needed for him to be serious.

" _Kid, do you really think the way we met was normal?"_

" _I was just dreaming…"_

" _Brat, do you feel as if you're dreaming now?"_ Levi shot him a dry look.

" _Oh… Ooh."_ Really, what else could he say?

The dragon left out the detail that he could not read Eren's mind like he usually could with every other creature within the seven realms except for the other four elder dragons and the few who were skilled in concealing their thoughts.

" _This is a detail that should be kept solely between the two of us. Don't even share it with my servants. Once it's out in the open, it's out for good. You'd never be able to pass for a helpless ignorant human the moment the supernatural community finds out about you. They keep careful track of all abnormal humans and swiftly eliminate the threats when even the slightest chance arises. Eren, you are a threat, a weapon to be used against us. You understand?"_

Eren placed his head in his hands. This was information overload. Why did it feel like the saying, 'out of the pan and into the fire' fit so perfectly now?

"Levi, I can't do this," he whispered aloud. "I don't think I can face the world out there." It was scary, cut-throat and vicious. He felt ill-equipped to step a foot unto _Amildegirian_ land without feeling that every move he made was a step to swiftly end his or Levi's life literally and figuratively. Suddenly, the brunette head jolted upwards and his eyes locked urgently with silver irises.

"You're immortal, right?"

The dragon gave him an odd look as if he could not quite get a hold of how his mind worked.

"I suppose."

The reply was cryptic but it was enough to calm the bubbling hysteria in his throat. If he somehow made a mistake which ended in his untimely death, he felt reassured that he at least, would not drag down his saviour.

"Can we have a break? My legs are cramping," Eren changed the morbid topic abruptly. He had enough food for thought.

* * *

Days passed leisurely and it felt odd that the only thing Eren had to worry about was completing small chores in the palace or writing out the symbols of the local language. Sometimes, he thought back to his home, the past friends he would not see again or the high rising buildings of metropolitan Tokyo. The hustle and bustle of urban life even into the earliest hours of morning… Nope, he did not miss it. The quiet change was welcoming. It was a soothing balm to heal his battered mind. The only thing he really missed was those nights where it was just himself and Levi cuddled in the cold air under the three moons (he preferred to call them), enjoying the other's presence.

Before, he knew it, half a year had passed and he felt more in tune with this world than he ever did with the previous. Levi allowed him to freely roam his lands after carefully instructing him on the dangers to avoid. He often found himself scaling the cliffs of the picturesque waterfall, in touch with his inner wildling. Hours were spent hunting, swimming, basking in the sun until night came all too soon. He had been surprised to learn that that nights ran longer than the daylight. Sometimes he would only have six hours of sunlight to play around before Petra or Oluo came to fetch him. When he had learned that the other four were not human, a fact he should have surmised on his own, he had almost blown a fuse in his brain. However, he did not feel strange being the only human for miles.

Tonight was different though. As twilight descended, he heard the powerful flapping of wings that could only be one being. The brunette could not hide the affection that spilled onto his face when the dragon appeared in his large form of rippling muscles and shiny scales, spikes decorating the spine of his back. It was a welcomed sight and brought with it a feeling of nostalgia. This, he was accustomed to. This was what held him together despite his circumstances. The being's human form stirred conflicting emotions he had yet to decipher and he found himself avoiding the man outside of their planned studies.

The ground shuddered slightly upon the creatures landing while Eren ran to meet him. His fingers splayed across the uneven surface of his tough skin. Suddenly he had the illogical feeling that he had not seen the dragon in months. He curled himself against the somewhat warm chest, trying to rememorize the feel and scent that was only Levi. A low hum rumbled through the dragon and pulled a chuckle from him.

" _Want to see the view from above?"_ it asked, speaking in the Japanese he actually missed.

A boyish smile lit up his features. "Hell yeah!"

When clawed hands reached out to gather him up, he hesitantly stopped him. "Uh, do you think I could do it from… uh… your back?" He looked up coyly from under his lashes.

" _No,"_ came the immediate over-protective response.

"Please! I want to see the view you see."

" _You can do the same when I have a firm grip on you."_

Eren was stubborn to the end. "No, it's not the same. The wind would not feel the same. The freedom of flying would not be there."

" _No, means no."_

When the brat turned on the full power of his doe eyes, Levi felt his resolve weakening. What was this brat doing to him?

"If I fall, I have no doubt you'll catch me." A stupid grin covered his face, so wide that it squinted his eyes shot.

In a significantly worse mood than before he had landed, he gathered the boy into his hand and slid him unto his back. He felt petty vindictiveness course through him when it took the brat a few moments to find a position comfortable enough to maintain a strong hold while preventing a stray spike from poking him in the behind.

" _Ready, brat?"_

"Yeah." The word held so much excitement that his sour mood was immediately lifted.

Like a bullet, Levi zoomed into air, the teenager's whoop of joy being swallowed by the wind. Higher and higher they went, the height almost dizzying. Eren clutched tightly to the spikes, lowering his body so create minimum air resistance. The sky was its beautiful kaleidoscope of colours trailing behind the three planets that seemed in constant motion.

" _Look beneath you."_

The brunette almost gasped in amazement. The intertwining cool hues had painted the vast waterfall into a scene which looked dream-like in quality. The waters flowed heavily over the cliff in colours of luminescent blue. It continued its path down the cliff, flowing over various rocky jottings of land to create a row of mini waterfalls, all flowing in sync. The water, turbulent directly underneath, flowed into calm liquid sapphire which reflected the sky on its glassy surface. It was something that he could only appreciate from above. The rocks and occasional shady tree made for a large oasis. Levi glided in a circle over the waterfall once more. The wind whipped his hair harshly around his face but it did not matter.

Tonight was the best night ever. He threw out his arms feeling one with the air, with nature. This was what it meant to be free. True freedom… Flying with the danger of falling. He closed his eyes and released another invigorated cry. In that moment, he thought he could feel the life in the air, the whispers of the seedlings in the soil, the thoughts of creatures that roamed the earth. They were the essence of life and it called to him, lured him into a peaceful trance. This was home. It was at this moment that Eren became aware of his subtle shift of emotions away from platonic affection. He wished he could see into Levi's eyes to read every emotion that flickered there. Could he feel this too?

" _Levi, thank you,"_ Eren breathed softly.

* * *

When the brat retired to his room for the night, Levi swiftly stalked to his own quarters with barely controlled pacing. His body still vibrated with the power he had felt against his skin. He felt every living thing in vivid detail with a keen sense he knew he never possessed. It was raw power that rolled unchecked and limitlessly. He had no doubt that his four servants had felt it too. Somehow, he had awakened Eren's dormant abilities. It was strength that was almost on par with his own. The connection he felt between the two of them still left him heady and revitalized. The brat's viridian eyes had glowed as if they were illuminated by their own light.

Well, damn, he had picked up what was maybe the most potent meta-human to exist in all realms. Schooling his features into its neutral mask, he concluded that the game plan had changed. He had to take control of the situation before everything got out of hand. He could feel Eren thrumming with energy only a few doors away. Anyone with a keen sense would be able to identify him. This defeated the purpose of hiding behind layers of barriers since his energy could not be contained. The brat needed to learn control and fast.

Strumming his fingers against the door, he decided that training would start immediately tomorrow. The brat was his responsibility and he would make sure to do everything in his ability to keep him safe. That started with calming the four beings whose alertness was now cranked to the highest point and were probably planning a defensive attack. Who would not be if they knew that they were living with the one human that could very well end the ongoing war if he fell into King Erwin's hands? With a humourless laugh, Levi realized that his brat had now become the supernatural community's number one potential enemy.


	6. The Ability

~Chapter VI – 'The Ability'~

"Brat, sit down."

Eren's light mood immediately dissipated upon noticing Levi's grave tone. He lowered himself slowly into the armchair opposite Levi's seat in the northern living room. It had been the second time he had been here. He was told that this was the dragon's favourite place to relax when he wanted alone time.

The brunette discretely looked around him. He had yet to see the other residences of the place for the morning.

"I'll get straight to the point." Levi said sharply, regaining his attention. "Your abilities have awakened and it's strong enough to alert anyone with even the slightest talent in sensing supernatural energy. Frankly, you're a beacon that is broadcasting our location to everyone."

"What?" Eren stiffened in his chair with jade eyes wide as saucers.

"Therefore, we have to act quickly. I need to teach you to control your power. You have to keep a tight grasp on it and not allow it to leak out half-hazardly like you are doing now." Levi continued as he stood.

"I-I don't feel different. I don't understand." Confusion was painted clearly in his expressive eyes as he stared up at the dragon in human form.

"Don't worry too much."

"How can I not worry? You told me that the human king of this world is hunting down beings like you and me. Now you're telling me that I'm the cause of us not being safe anymore. I am worried!"

A hand came down to pat him on the head. "I'll handle anything that happens. Just focus on trying to control your power."

"And if I can't?"

"We'll deal with that then." Levi turned and began walking towards the door that led to his private garden. "Come."

The teenager stood and followed the other being to the outside, uncertainty still swirling in his mind. The gentle breeze, the warm sunlight and the vast array of flowers that greeted him did nothing to calm him.

"Sit on the ground," the raven ordered when the child finally reached his side.

Eren shot him a perplexed look. When Levi's face remained unchanged, he flopped to the ground unceremoniously. What was all this supposed to accomplish?

"I want you to meditate. You need to identify what's different now than before. Get familiar with the feeling within that is your ability. From there, we can work on you restraining it."

The brunette looked up at him with an expression that seemed to say, 'what the hell are you talking about?'

The dragon released a low sigh. "You can't feel it now but I can feel your power running along my skin even now. Don't try to recognize it physically. Use your mind and its senses to find it. It feels like raw uncontrolled energy to me. To you, it might just feel a cold, warm or even a scorchingly hot sensation. Reach inside yourself and find the source of your power."

Eren closed his eyes and tried to concentrate in order to follow Levi's instructions. However, it just sounded like hocus pocus nonsense to him. It still seemed farfetched that he possessed any inhuman abilities. It did not help that he was no good at staying still with only the company of his mind. His mind and thoughts were still something he thought he would ever be comfortable with again. After what seemed like five minutes too long, he opened his eyes.

"I can't do this. It seems ridiculous. All I can see is the back of my eyelids and an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach."

"Concentrate on that feeling."

"What? On my gas?"

Swiftly, Levi swung his hand to hit the back of the brat's head. He ignored the groan of pain to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was in charge of an idiot.

"Close your damn eyes. You'll sit on this fucking grass for the entire day if you have to. Meditate and remove all the useless thoughts from that empty head of yours." The being turned and stalked back into the palace.

Emerald eyes watched the door slam shut then returned his attention to the garden. It was really gorgeous. It was filled with colourful butterflies. Running a hand through his chocolate tresses, he decided that he should get back to what Levi had instructed. Even if he had his doubts, this was no longer his territory. He did not know the rules of this place. If the dragon said that he was emitting some kind of 'power' rays, then it must be true. The last thing he wanted was to place them all in danger. This was his home now. He would hate to lose his new safe haven.

Eren closed his eyes once more and tried not to think. It was a hard feat but he allowed the gentle breeze with the scent of summer to lull him into a blank-minded trance-like state. The sound of flapping of wings became a lot more distinct in his ears. It was not heavy like Levi's. It sounded delicate and as if there were many. Opening his eyes, he was able to immediately pick up the movements of the butterflies. There colours seemed to sharpen in his eyes into vivid contrast. He heard the light shifting of leaves of plants. He was even able to pick up the crawling of a ladybug a few yards away before it disappeared under the elongated leaf of a flower. He run his hands along the grass. Was it weird that even if he could not identify all of them, he could feel all the insects crawling beneath the soil? Definitely.

Reining in his temptation to test the limits of his new senses, he closed his eyes again and focused inwards. He was not aware of how long he had remained in the darkness of his shut eyelids. Suddenly, a certain dripping came into clear focus. Wait, he could no longer hear the rustling of leaves or anything other than that dripping sound. He opened his eyes instantly only to be greeted with darkness too.

His heartbeat quickened in his chest. What the heck was going on? He briskly stood to his feet. Panic was just below the surface as he wildly turned about trying to find some source of light. Finally, he spotted a white speck in the far distance. Without a second thought, he sprinted towards it. As he ran towards it, the sound of dripping became louder. A few minutes passed and the brunette was still running. Each step became heavier and heavier. His breath came out in laboured huffs. How far away was the light?

Sweat dripped into his eyes, causing him to close them against the mild burning. It was at that moment, he tripped over some unseen obstacle and fell. He did not land on hard ground like he expected but into what seemed like a puddle of some liquid. The wetness splashed onto him, soaking his face, the front of his shirt and the knees of his pants. His eyes snapped open in shock. The sudden light almost blinded him. He shielded his eyes with his hand squinting at the luminescent blue above him which reflected upon the clear liquid he was still kneeling in.

There was no sun or light source in the sky – at least he thought it was a sky. He combed the dripping hair from his face and slowly stood, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his wet pants. The water came to his ankles. Luckily, he was barefooted. The endless cerulean stretched as far as his eyes could see. What was this place? Finally, the dripping caught his attention for the second time. It seemed to be behind him this time. His palms began to feel clammy. He swallowed around a lump in his throat. What the hell was going on? Fear of the unknown, huh…

Slowly, Eren turned around. Abruptly, the dripping stopped. The brunette opened his eyes which he was unaware that he had shut. A couple of feet in front of him stood a grand antique mirror. Bewilderment bubbled through his mind. Things were only getting weirder. He walked cautiously towards it. It was only when he reached directly in front of it that he realized that he did not see his reflection. He reached out his fingers to examine the piece of glass.

" **Don't touch the mirror!** " A voice echoed from said object.

Eren jumped backwards in surprise. No, the sound he released was quite manly.

"Who are y-" The brunette trailed off when a figure suddenly appeared in the mirror.

Minutes were spent with him just staring at the other person with a stupor. This had to be a dream. It had to be. But his imagination was never this creative. Wait, he had dreamed up Levi. Levi was real though. So, could this be real too? Eren held his head as he felt a headache beginning to form. In front of him stood what looked like a twin of himself. Only, his 'twin' had cloudy baby blue eyes and his brown hair tumbled over his shoulders and down to his waist. Additionally, he was wearing what looked like a dress… a sack-like dress?

" **Yes, this is real** ," the figure in the mirror said dryly. " **So nice of you to finally join me**."

"I-I… Who are you? Where am I? What the fuck is going on?"

His look-a-like flicked his hair over his shoulder with his hand and began to study his nails. After a minute, he finally looked back up at him. With an exasperated sigh, he began to speak.

" **I'm you. Well, more specifically, I'm the embodiment of your power. This place is the core of your mind. Really, I did not expect you to be so clueless**."

"H-how long have you been here?" At this rate, Eren's eyes would remain permanently in its wide state.

" **Since the moment of your existence**."

"But, this is the first time I'm seeing you."

" **Because this is the first time you've allowed yourself to awaken**."

"I did not do anything! I'm so confused." Eren tugged at his hair.

The person with the same face as him stared at him for a moment before turning slightly away from him.

" **I suppose moving to this realm was a catalyst. In all honesty, I did not think you would have ever come into your power. This is something that cannot be ignored or shoved in a corner though. Get used to the idea that you are no longer a normal human being. How much more proof do you need to make you believe? In this state, you're bound to cause more trouble to Levi than is probably worth it.** "

His hand fell away from his hair and dangled at his sides. The other person was right. Levi had told him he needed to control this power. He did not even know what it was, how it felt like or how to even control it. He was so out of his depth.

"I don't even know how to even begin in controlling whatever ability I have?" he said aloud. "What is my ability?"

" **Geez, do you need me to spell everything out for you?** "

"Yes!"

" **Don't you notice any peculiarities when you are outside?** "

Eren thought for a moment. "Yeah. I can see everything clearly. Even things that are far away."

" **Are you sure it's 'things'?** "

"Yeah…" the brunette glanced absentmindedly into the blue surroundings. "No, it's usually insects, animals, creatures... And, it's not so much seeing as it is-" Eren locked his eyes with the strangle pupil-less eyes.

" **Feeling** ," the other being completed his sentence. There was a hint of smile upon his face. " **Basically, you have power over life and subsequently death**."

"Eh?" Eren's mouth fell open in his shock. "Wait, all of that does not equate the power of life and death."

A petulant sigh escaped the other's mouth. He looked as if he wanted to jump through the mirror and whack him on the head. " **Eren, what you feel is the life force of each creature. If you wanted to, you could easily reach out and snatch it away from the living being. You never tried but you can.** "

The short-haired brunette shook his head, horrified. "I can't… I'll never do that."

" **I'm not trying to scare you but I'm trying to tell you what you're capable of. This is for your self-preservation. You are in a place now where humans and inhuman beings alike will hunt you down to kill or use you. If I had the power, I would have protected you so that you would not have had to leave your realm in the first place.** " A look of melancholy flashed across his face.

It caused Eren to reach out to the mirror again.

" **Don't touch the glass!** " the other 'him' shouted again, causing Eren to freeze still. " **You can't touch the mirror, Eren. This is a seal of sorts. It prevents your power from going berserk. Vast power like yours are not easily controlled as you are aware now, hopefully. If you touch the glass, the seal will be broken and the devastation of that cannot be imagined."**

Eren straightened up. He was beginning to come to terms with his situation. "Oh. Is it true what Levi says then? Is this power leaking out of me?"

" **Yes, it large quantities too. I imagine by now, a few humans and supernatural beings would have noticed it by now.** "

Terror ran through him. "How can I control it? I don't want to put Levi in danger. Can I even control it?"

" **You can. Unfortunately, it takes time which, at this moment, you don't have**."

"What?"

" **We, meeting like this, have adverse consequences. Well, it's also a product of your lack of control. Hopefully, it will cause you to think seriously about the gravity of your power. Next time you want us to meet, select a more suitable place.** "

"Wait, what do you mean?"

" **You have to go now.** "

"U-uh, what should I call you?"

" **Anything you want**."

"W-wait! What about my control? I don't have any-,"

" **I'm certain Levi will have a temporary solution. This is goodbye for now, Eren. Beware of all beings beside the dragon. Not many will have kind intentions.** "

Just as Eren shouted out for the other to hold on, he felt an abrupt sensation as if he were falling. He jerked into an upright position, fighting the nausea that climbed his throat.

" _Eren,_ " the brunette turned sharply towards the smooth voice of the dragon. He found the creature kneeling beside him.

He ran a shaky hand through his damp hair. He had been lying down. Why did he feel so drained?

Then, he took in his surroundings. The grass around him was brown and brittle. No, not just the grass, the flowers, trees and plants were all brown and shrivelled, the flowers and leaves in dead heaps on the ground. The butterflies that once fluttered beautifully around were lifeless on the floor. In fact, he felt no life in the earth beneath him. Everything was dead. Violent shivers ran through his body. The nausea increased tenfold. Had he done this?

"Eren, are you fully awake?" Levi asked out loud.

"I-I'm so sorry. I did not mean to… Oh, my god…" The brunette said under his breath while his eyes could not stray from the horror of the dead garden.

"Eren!" The dragon clamped both his hands onto either side of the teenager's face and manually turned his head to face him. He meet the wide eyes head on. "Listen to me."

"I destroyed your gar-"

The urgency was clear in his tone. "That does not matter right now. Our location has been discovered. We don't have much time. We need to leave."


End file.
